That Dreaded Wolf
by Vhenan's Abelas
Summary: Can she find a way to undo the damage he wrought, or will she be at his mercy for all eternity?


I wanted to try my hand in a dramatic/dark story, and I came out with this. Not sure where I am going with the direction of the story but I'll figure it out with time. Eva is much older in this (obviously) and it is around the time of trespasser and going beyond that. Feedback is always appreciated and I truly hope you enjoy it!

The taste of metallic spread through her mouth and down her throat as she forced herself on her side and pushed herself up off the ground. The remaining blood was spat from her mouth as she fumbled for her staff in the cross fire. Echoes of screams blurred in her ears of dying enemies and allies, but she couldn't think of that now, no; she had to stop _him_. No matter what the cost may be.

 _Oh, but you know._ She rose from the ground, dodging an oncoming arrow that barely sliced the skin of her cheek. _The cost of this battle will be server._ The thought echoed in her mind as she swung her staff between her deft fingers, sending a wall of fire between Dorian and a swordsman, the other mage expressed his thanks with an exhausted grin and a wink. She did not return the gesture; her attention was immediately drawn to Cassandra as she tossed a protective barrier over the fallen Seeker. She will not see another alley, no, another friend, stricken down.

Sera was the first one to fall. Not by any sword nor archer. He, himself, personally took the satisfaction of drawing the life from her with his tendrils of magic. The image was still vivid in her mind, the way the blue aura winded up and around Sera's body, forcefully stealing her breath away until she suffocated to death. To was monstrous, horrendous, even to her standards. And she's done some pretty fucked up shit in her days, she'd given herself to the monster himself. Unbeknownst to her at the time.

A scream tore her away from her drifting thoughts as she rose her staff, meeting the edge of a blade that hummed against her steel weapon. Electricity sparked to life around her, harnessing itself from her staff and expanding to her body before it encompassed the enemy that dared to come face to face with her. Another enemy, a woman this time, an elf like her with no slave markings came to strike her down with a blast of fire, which she barely dodged.

"Move!" The Seeker yelled to her, her shield bash providing a small reprieve from an untimely death. And so move she did. Eva scurried quickly, throwing another barrier to Cassandra to protect her from the mage. Once the barrier was in place, she struck her staff so fiercely against the ground that the very earth shuddered under her touch. A bolt of lightning emerged as it struck down upon the opposing mage. Cassandra only briefly nodded before she went off again, no doubt to see if Varric was still alive.

It was time now. This had to end, otherwise this battle would go on for ages. "BOSS!" Bull bellowed, causing Eva to whip her head immediately to his voice. The Iron Bull pointed to the trail of blood that passed through an Eluvian. Her eyebrows were pulled down as her piercing green hues narrowed intensely.

 _You coward._ She thought with a snarl, spinning her staff between skilled fingers as the weapon settled against its hilt upon her back. She pulled her wrist into an upward position and smacked her hand straight into an archer's nose as she dashed forward, rendering him useless as she shouted for the others to follow. Cassandra, Bull, Dorian, and Varric were quick to catch up as they passed through the portal one by one.

Vibrant colors blinded her eyes briefly as she focused her version, her gaze searching for that dreadful wolf that had caused so much chaos to run rapid among her heart. But what she saw instead wasn't what she expected. Instantly her hand shout upward as her fingers gingerly brushed against the steel of her staff.

"Abelas," Eva said as calmly as she could, given the current state of things. He regarded her just as he did the first time they met at the Temple of Mythal. He had the same hardened expression as always, just like Solas. Curious thing, really. She wondered if all ancient bastards had that exact expression.

"Da'len." He said with little interest. Her jaw clenched at the degrading name. It was adding salt to an open wound.

"That's _Inquisitor_ , to you and your kind." She hissed out with venom in her tone.

"Is it now?" Abelas inquired as he took a step toward them. Her grip tightened on her staff as the others had their weapons at the ready. "Last I heard, you obtained your title because of Fen'Harel himself, not by any means of actions of your own, Da'len." Abelas smirked, knowing full well he struck at her pride.

Eva on the other hand was seething at this point and was about to cast a spell on his stupid ancient ass before she felt a firm hand press against her shoulder. Her hues snapped up to see Cassandra, shaking her head to her, urging her not to take the bait. Eva nodded, knowing Abelas was only trying to buy Solas-No, Fen'Harel more time before their inevitable doom befell them.

"Cassandra, Bull." Eva said with, whipping her staff in front of her person as she casted a blueish green glow against their figures; a protective barrier. "Deal with him in any way you see fit, Dorian and Varric are with me!" She charged forward, dodging to the right as the sound of metal clashing echoed in her ears. Bull had blocked a blow from Abelas as her and the others pushed forwards. They had to catch him, before his pride brought doom upon them all.

"Ahead!" Dorian called out as she felt the cool effects of his barrier pressing tight against her skin. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area to find more sentinels making their way towards them, all bare faced. She wasn't sure if they were recently freed elves or if they were like Abelas, ancient; with fighting skills that were at least a thousand years old.

"We do not wish to harm you!" Dorian said as he attempted to plead with the elves. All words fell on deaf ears.

"I told you before, sparklers, they can't listen to reason!" Varric said as he shot one archer straight through the eye.

 _"Won't listen to reason."_ __Eva snarled as she sent a fire ball into the chest of a swordsman. They were losing Fen'Harel's trail and fast. This land was not their own and was probably older than anyone of them here, there had to be hundreds of elvuians here that could lead them to only Creators knew where. A sharp pain exploded on the side of her abdomen as silent scream left her lips, Dorian's howl filled the silence for her. Her body collapsed from the pain that seemed to worsen as an intense heat hovered over her, and before she knew it Dorian was at her side, whispering something into her hair as he pressed his hand into her right side. Instinctively she pulled away with a jump, hissing at his touch as the pain increased, but he instantly calmed her with soothing coos and whispers of praise.

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" She recognized the Seeker's voice as she begun to feel a familiar warmth spreading into her body where the pain had taken root. No doubt Dorian's healing magic. At least that traitorous bastard Solas was good for something, and taught Dorian this ability before departing.

"Give me ten minutes!" His voice sounded muffled in her ears, it was hard to hear much of anything, even with the metal clinging against metal. It was probably Bull's giant axe smashing into the lot of them. _Good_. She thought bitterly.

"Piss, we don't have ten minutes!" Bull retorted, taking the head off one of the elves.

"MAKE TIME, YOU DAMN QUNARI!" Dorian snapped viciously as he focused his attention back to Eva. His eyes narrowed while his brows knit together. "You stay with me now; you aren't allowed to go anywhere anytime soon!" He snapped at her semi-unconscious form.

"Hah, I hear you, stubborn ass." She mumbled, her lips drawing up into a smirk.

"Save your energy, darling. You'll need it." He frowned. She was so envious that he was able to stay in such gorgeous condition, despite being covered in blood. While she looked like she was dragged through fade and spat out again. "There. It's all I can do for now, I'm sorry." He said, offering his hand to her.

"It'll hold. Thank you." He pulled her up and handed her staff, which was now more of a walking stick for her to lean on. The sword wound was sealed but tender, and could be torn open if too much stress went upon it.

"Last one," Varric said with an exhausted sigh, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I prefer writing than this shit."

"Don't we all." Cassandra chimed in.

Eva lifted her hand and pointed toward the giant eluvian that stood just above them. "That is our destination. We need to get there, and quickly."

Dorian's frown deepened, "but your wound…"

"Will hold. At least until I can weaken him enough for you to give him the final blow." Eva snapped as she released an exhausted sigh.

"If our lives and the fucking world wasn't at stake, I would make a joke out of that…" Varric retorted.

-

She wasn't sure what they were all thinking. Perhaps it was what the Seeker once explained to her as false hope? Giving her and her group the illusion that they could take on a god that was older than time itself, that was around for birth of the world and magic. He was quicker than them, crafter than them, and out witted them at every turn. It also didn't help that he played his part so well and portrayed as their friend for two years, learned their fighting styles, and nearly everything about them. He could predict their moves before they even made them. They were rendered useless and defeated in a matter of minutes. What was worse is he knew everything about her, mind and body, even her very soul.

They had fought against him for what seemed like hours, blow after blow, cast after cast. One by one her companions, her friends; were rendered unconscious by the strike of his magic. His magic was so much more than hers and Dorians combined, neither had expected it to be that powerful. _Foolish, wishful thinking._ Those words echoed in her mind as she was the last one standing against her ex- lover. Well, not really standing. Cassandra was the last to go down before he directed his attention to her. Eva was easily taken down from her already weakened state.

"I am surprised you lasted this long, Vhenan." His voice was calm, soothing almost as she rolled to her side, attempting to reach for her staff once more. It was promptly kicked away.

"You-," she gasped aloud, pain shooting from her earlier wound that had, obviously, opened up on her during her attempts to take Fen'Harel down. "You lost all rights to call me that, you bastard." She spat out viciously, her green optics narrowing at his eerily stormy blue ones. He was different now. Not the man she had fallen so hard for so many months ago.

She heard him tsk her and saw the disapproving look he casted her before crouching down to her level. Any attempt to move away from him was ceased by him, his tendrils of magic holding her already damaged body in place. She knew his intention was to prevent her from further damaging herself, which she would do in a heartbeat to get away from him. What surprised her was when she felt the cool feel of his gauntlets against her cheeks, as he gingerly lifted her head up off the ground. He cradled her head, moving her it from one side to another, before forcing her to look up at him.

"Vhenan." He said again, calmly, and dare she say, lovingly.

Oh how Eva thrashed against the magical bonds that stilled her muscles, she bared her teeth at him and snarled at him, throwing out every curse word and vulgar word she knew to use against him. She said everything and anything that would hurt him, to drive the knife into his already black heart and twist the fucking thing.

An hour had come and gone before she began to tire out, her thrashing becoming less and less, but what truly stopped her was when Cassandra began to stir. She ceased entirely, looking immediately to the Seeker who had been knocked unconscious. Honestly, Eva thought she was dead.

"I will not have interruptions." Fen'Harel said before casting a wave of his hand, rendering Cassandra unconscious once more.

Eva casted him a glare, attempting to pull her face out from of his hands. He didn't lesson his hold on her. With a tired sigh, she kept her narrowed gaze. "So now what, Dread Wolf? You've taken out my companions, I'm essentially useless, what's the plan now?"

"Not entirely…" He said, brushing a clawed finger along her cheek. She flinched at the contact. "My goal will proceed as planned. Not even you will get in the way of that," he stood from her entangled figure looking to the giant eluvian. "But that does make you useless in my plans." He said.

Eva rose a brow, a frown forming on her lips and before she could even ask what he meant, a deep feeling of exhaustion settled itself upon her.

"No!" She protested. Fighting to keep her eyes open. "You can't…" Her voice slurred slightly, her eyelids finally winning the battle.

"I can and I will, Vhenan…" Was the last thing she heard.


End file.
